


warrior cats dark clans untold tale bios

by 55tuvi_balstar55



Series: dark clans untold tale [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, warrior cats untold tales
Genre: Other, RiverClan (Warriors), dark clan, oc clan, warrior cat oc - Freeform, warriors oc - Freeform, warriors wiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55tuvi_balstar55/pseuds/55tuvi_balstar55
Summary: a added bonus for my fanfiction warrior cats dark clans untold tale, basicly the warriors wiki style bios for the characters in my fanfiction, recording their status in the story their family tree and other things.art bases i used found here-https://warriors.fandom.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki:Charart/Apprentice_Tutorials
Series: dark clans untold tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008951





	1. current dark clan

current dark clan-

Leader- dark star- long legged black she-cat with amber eyes and a triangular face  
Deputy- hawk wind- scarred dark grey tabby tom with green eyes and broad shoulders  
apprentice-bird paw  
Medicine Cat- fern paw- dark grey blue grey she-cat with green eyes and a limp back leg 

Warriors-  
Ripple flame- large light ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
apprentice-feather paw  
berry leaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail  
crow fur- large sleek black tom with amber eyes and white paws and tail tip  
spotted shade- small white tom with amber eyes and orange patches  
apprentice-bracken paw

Apprentices-  
feather paw- fluffy silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and fluffy tail and ears  
Bracken paw- spiky furred brown tom with green eyes  
Bird paw- ginger she cat with brown patches and dark amber eyes

Queens-  
Misty petal- silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Kits-  
none

Elders-  
None


	2. dark star

**dark star** is a long legged black she cat with narrowed amber eyes and a triangular head

 **affiliation-**  
**current-** dark clan  
**former-** riverclan, loner

 **names-**  
**kit-** dark kit  
**apprentice-** dark paw  
**warrior-** dark fur  
**queen-** dark fur  
**leader-** dark star

 **kin-**  
**mother-** robin whisker  
**father-** raven feather  
**brother-** lion fur  
**mates-** shade leaf(dead), weasel jaw(former)  
**sons-** spotted shade, crow fur, dusk kit(dead)  
**daughter-** berry leaf

 **education-**  
**mentor-** silver stone  
**apprentices-** ripple flame, spotted shade, fern paw(formerly)

 **history-** dark star is the current leader of and founder of dark clan, she is a former riverclan queen who left the clan after her mate weasel jaw spread rumors that her kits weren't his, she took her kits spotted kit, berry kit and crow kit and moved into a gorge outside of clan territory, she founded dark clan and built the camp that the clan lives in to this day.

she was born to robin whisker and raven feather alongside her sibling lion fur, as an apprentice she was mentored by silver stone and became friends with shell paw, she later gained her warrior name of dark fur alongside lion fur and shell coat the two later died of unknown causes she became stoic and closed off for a time, she became mates with shade leaf but never had any kits with the tom as he died of unknown cause a time later, she found another mate in weasle jaw and had four kits spotted shade, berry leaf, crow fur and dusk kit.

as a warrior of dark clan she mentored ripple flame a former kittypet and spotted shade despite him being her son, she for a time mentored fern paw until the she cat decided to become a medicine cat and learn the healing arts under mallow mist a star clan medicine cat instead, during a badger attack on the camp she hawk wind misty petal and the kits were trapped in the chamber of the moon stalactite the badger killed her but she was given the seven lives of a leader by star clan which she used to kill the badger, she chose hawk wind to be her deputy.

** character pixels- **

queen warrior loner

** ceremonies- **

**dark stars leader ceremony-**  
**Mallow mist-** with this life I give you acceptance use it well to show kindness to cats from all walks of life

 **Lion fur-** though some challenges may come your way know that you can always overcome them, with this life I give you bravery use it to fight the darkness that tries to overpower your clan

 **Shade leaf-** I missed you too dark fur, but you must move on you have nine life's ahead of you, with this life I give you certainty so you may always have firm conviction in your choices

 **Dusk kit-** I've missed you too momma, I also saw my littermate being apprenticed, how I wish I was there beside them, but I'll settle for watching over you guys and making sure that Meanie weasel jaw doesn't get to you, so with this life I give you duty use it to protect those you care about

 **Shell coat-** with this life I give you friendship with it you will make friends that will assist you in times of great need

 **Robin whisker-** with this life I give you the gift of a mother’s love treat every cat and kitten in your clan as if they were your own child, letting know you are there for them

 **Breeze talon-** with this life I give you judgment, use it to come to a sensible conclusion in times of indecision

 **Grove heart-** with this life I give you patience, use it to lay in wait for a proper time to strike against the evil that threatens your clan

 **Raven feather-** my daughter with this life I give you strength with it you will fight tooth and claw for what you believe is right and against cats that threaten your clan mates

 **Mallow mist-** I hail you by your new name dark star, your old life is no more you have now received the nine lives of a leader, and star clan grant you guardian ship of dark clan defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity.

 **Star clan-** dark star, dark star, dark star!


	3. hawk wind

****

**Hawk wind** **is a** dark grey tabby tom with green eyes and torn ears, scarred broad shoulders and muzzle 

**affiliation-**  
**current-** dark clan  
**former-** loner

 **names-**  
**rouge-** **hawk**  
**warrior-** hawk wind

 **deputy-** hawk wind

 **kin-**  
**mate-** misty petal  
**daughters-** fern paw, feather paw

 **foster son-** bracken paw

 **foster daughter-** bird paw

 **education-**  
**apprentice-** crow fur, bird paw

 **history-** originally a loner from two-leg place hawk wind is dark clans first deputy under dark stars rule as leader, while he was hawk he fell in love with the kitty pet misty, misty later had his two kits fern and feather, one day hawk could no longer find a trace of his mate in two-leg place, then he heard Misty’s brother ripely talking to another kitty pet about going to visit her, he made ripely take him to the gorge were misty was now living, he reunited with his mate and they later became warriors of dark clan taking the name hawk wind and misty petal.

He later mentored crow fur and bird paw, he helped fight off the badger that attacked camp sustaining a few injuries across his muzzle and back, he and misty petal are now expecting their second litter of kits

** character pixels- **

loner warrior


	4. fern paw

**Fern paw** **is a dark blue grey she cat with green eyes and a limp back leg**

**affiliation-**  
 **current-** dark clan  
 **former-** kitty pet

** names- **

**kitty-pet- fern**  
 **kit-** fern kit  
 **warrior apprentice-** fern paw  
 **medicine cat apprentice-** fern paw

**kin-**  
 **mother-** misty petal  
 **father-** hawk wind

**sister-** feather paw

**foster brother-** bracken paw

**foster sister-** bird paw

**uncle-** ripple flame

**education-**  
 **mentor-** dark star(temporarily), mallow mist

**history-** fern paw is the first dark clan medicine cat serving under dark star in the gorge, fern was born to misty and hawk in two-leg place but misty her mother worried about her two-legs taking her kits away so she moved to the gorge to protect them, she later was renamed fern kit, after ripple flame was attacked by dogs she heard a voice guiding her on how to heal the dog bites, she met mallow mist in her dreams that night, he taught her knowledge on helpful herbs, she continued to learn up until she became an apprentice, she was one of the first cats to discover the moon stalactite, she slept in its chamber to gain guidance from star clan.

She at first became a warrior apprentice under the mentorship of dark star, but her bad leg held her back from being a good hunter or fighter, she dreamed of mallow mist again telling her to ask to become a medicine cat instead she agreed but worried that dark star wouldn’t let her, star clan sent a sign to dark star who woke up in her nest to see a fern growing in front of her from a crack in the caves floor, fern paw became the clan medicine cat, she officially made the waterfall cave the medicine den when misty petal moved to the bush den near the gorge and the warrior and apprentices all moved into the bigger cave

** character pixels- **

**kit warrior apprentice**

****


	5. ripple flame

****

**Ripple flame** **is a** light ginger tabby tom with green eyes a scarred hip

**affiliation-**  
 **current-** dark clan  
 **former-** kittypet

**names-**  
 **kitty-pet-** **ripely**  
 **warrior-** ripple flame

**kin-**  
 **sister-** misty petal

**nieces-** feather paw, fern paw

** education- **

**mentor-** **dark star** **  
apprentice-** berry leaf, feather paw

**history-** originally a kitty-pet from two-leg place ripple flame is a warrior of dark clan under the rule of dark star in the gorge, while he was still a kitty-pet named ripely his sister misty became pregnant she was worried the kits would be taken by the two-legs, ripely decided to find somewhere safe outside of two-leg place for misty to stay, he discovered the gorge and dark fur and her kits living in it, she agreed to help him as long as he helped to hunt for the kits, he took misty to the gorge and he mentored under dark fur, later he took hawk to the gorge to reunite with his mate and kits he was attacked by a dog who was brought into his home by two legs he escaped to the gorge but collapsed halfway and was found by hawk who brought his to camp, he was healed by fern, he later took the warrior name ripple flame.

He later mentored berry leaf and feather paw, he and berry paw found bracken kit and bird kit by the two-leg border, he has a crush on dark star

** character pixels- **

Kitty-pet


	6. spotted shade

****

**Spotted shade** is a small thick furred white tom with amber eyes, orange patches, a long whip like tail

**affiliation-**  
 **current-** dark clan  
 **former-** river clan

**names-**  
 **kit-** spotted kit  
 **apprentice-** spotted paw  
 **warrior-** spotted shade

**kin-**  
 **mother-** dark star  
 **father-** weasel jaw  
 **brother-** crow fur, dusk kit

**sister-** berry leaf

**education-**  
 **mentor-** dark star

**history-** the oldest of dark stars kits, his supposed father weasel jaw believed he and his littermates weren’t actually his kits, believing them to be breeze talons kits instead, he sometimes feels its his fault that dark fur had to leave river clan all due to his fur color, he has a dislike of water.

he was born to dark star and most likely weasel jaw alongside his siblings berry leaf, crow fur and dusk kit, as an apprentice he was mentored by dark star despite her being his mother he became close to fern paw, he later gained his warrior name of spotted shade, likely a reference to dark stars first mate shade leaf.

** character pixels- **

**kit apprentice**

****


	7. berry leaf

****

**Berry leaf** is a fluffy tortishell she cat with bright green eyes and a long fluffy tail

**affiliation-**  
 **current-** dark clan  
 **former-** river clan

**names-**  
 **kit-** berry kit  
 **apprentice-** berry paw  
 **warrior-** berry leaf

**kin-**  
 **mother-** dark star  
 **father-** weasel jaw  
 **brother-** spotted shade, crow fur, dusk kit

**education-**  
 **mentor-** ripple flame

**history-** berry leaf is the most energetic of dark stars kits usually being the first to dive into a situation, she barley remembers her supposed father weasel jaw hating her and her littermates all because of their pelts and his teeth digging into her scruff the night they left, she loves the taste of fish and is always seen fishing and swimming in the gorge.

she was born to dark star and most likely weasel jaw alongside her brothers spotted shade, crow fur and dusk kit, as an apprentice she was mentored by ripple flame who she has a good relationship with, she became close to feather paw and fern paw and later bird paw when she became an apprentice, she gained her warrior name of berry leaf, likely a reference to dark stars first mate shade leaf.

** character pixels- **

**kit apprentice**


	8. crow fur

****

**Crow fur** **is a** large sleek black tom with large white paws, tail tip and amber eyes

**affiliation-**  
 **current-** dark clan  
 **former-** river clan

**names-**  
 **kit-** crow kit  
 **apprentice-** crow paw  
 **warrior-** crow fur

**kin-**  
 **mother-** dark star  
 **father-** weasel jaw  
 **brother-** spotted shade, dusk kit

**sister-** berry leaf

**education-**  
 **mentor-** hawk wind

**history-** the youngest, shyest and largest of dark stars kits, his supposed father weasel jaw believed he and his littermates weren’t his kits, despite crow fur looking exactly like him, he sometimes sees dark star looking at him sadly, he prefers mice and birds instead of fish which he hates.

he was born to dark fur and weasel jaw alongside his siblings berry leaf, spotted shade and dusk kit, as an apprentice he was mentored by hawk wind who later took bird paw as an apprentice at the same time they trained together and developed a crush on each other, he later gained his warrior name of crow fur, likely a reference to dark stars own warrior name or maybe her brother lion fur.

** character pixels- **

**kit apprentice**


End file.
